Marvel: 2010-08-13 - Constant Vigilance 101
It's just gone sunset, and the back yard's fairly quiet, especially out as far as Logan is within the tree it's quiet and peaceful, only those sounds of nature apparent, at least to most humans, he can still hear some of those sounds from the mansion, but it's rare that he gets better without going away for hours, one might be surprised how they'd find him, he's kneeling in a traditional meditation stance, his feet crossed and tucked under him his hands on his knees his breathing is slow and deep, his eyes gently closed, it would be easy to mistake him as unaware of his surroundings. Simone is just finishing with her own kind of meditation. A nice long flight. She back wings and slowly descends into the grassy open area of the back yard. Her psi wings vanish after she touches down, leaving just the tiny white physical ones visible. This time of day is back for human sight.. too light for night vision, too dark for day, so she misses Logan sitting under the trees for the moment. She is rather distracted by her own thoughts. Logan doesn't miss Simone, even if he couldn't hear her the way he's taking in breaths and the air's shifting he'd have likely smelt her long before she landed, yet he doesn't move, his meditation continuing for now, he may simply be waiting until he's finished, or just as likely, he's seeing if Simone will spot him, he knows it's not easy to spot him, but at the same time he puts stock in ones instincts, so he just waits to see what she'll do. He can after all catch up with her either way. Simone may have lived on the streets for some time, and on another day where she wasn't so distracted perhaps she would notice Logan. But today she's really just too caught up in her own thoughts and problems. He's blending in too well with the shadows and the textures of the woods, and she's got no reason she thinks, to be paranoid and on guard here in her own home. She turns to face the stables and begins to slowly make her way towards them. Logan rises silently, his expression neutral as he moves without any more noise than one would expect from a hunting cat up to Simone, he keeps this up until he's in arms reach when, if he's not been discovered he speaks. "You should pay more attention, never know who's lurking." His tone's a gruff as ever. Simone yeeps! jumps as she's startled, and there is a flash of golden light as her wings manifest, they mantle in a protective fashion around her. But their appearance may have been too late to prevent an attack should it have come. The ends of the wingtips glow a fiery gold, in fact the wings themselves are far more visible in this dim light than they ever are during the day. "...Oh..it's you.." she sighs in a non too happy manner. "Yes yes I know.. but this is a safe place...we can't all be super bad @$$es.." she says sharply. She doesn't seem to be in her usual pleasant mood. Shaking his head Logan gives Simone a stern glare. "Ain't no such thing as a safe place, not unless you know what's going on in your surroundings." His features actually soften after that though, he looks at Simone for a moment. "Heard you've been having a hard time." Even his voice has softened a little. "I heard your friend went through a rough time, how's he holding up?" There's a genuine concern there, although he's not going to admit that. Simone folds her arms over her chest, her wings remaining visible but curling in over her shoulders, the glow fading. In fact they seem to dim all over, the energy within them lessening. "...I'm well aware the world is a dangerous place Logan.. I can just as easily get shot right here and now by a sniper rifle.. being super aware wouldn't save me from that when they could be over a mile away." she says with a sigh. "...but I'll try to be more careful.. and yes.. Jonas is.. handing it as well as can be expected.. considering what's going on." she says. From her tone, stance she's not too happy about his situation past or present. In fact she seems quite upset and it's not just from being startled by the grim biker dude. Chances are she's not happy about her boyfriend's little trip to Europe. Logan grins a little. "You need to calm down and get your head on straight you ain't doing your friend or the Smurf any good." He frowns a little. "He thought you might be a target." Logan pauses a moment. "That thing almost snuck up on /me/ and it gave me a hard time." He shrugs. "The Smurf knows what he's doing, we need to look to keeping you safe." Simone sighs, the arms remain folded. "I can't just turn off my emotions, it doesn't work that way. " she says attempting to keep frustration about all things out of her voice. Usually it's easy but there's just been so much going on that is out of her control. Being helpless isn't something she likes being. "and I know those people are still out there. I haven't forgotten." she says. "I appreciate your concern, I do.. and I'm sorry for being snappish.. but I don't want you or any one else treating me like I'm some lost parakeet that needs to be kept in a cage for it's own good." Logan looks at Simone for a moment. "You think I turn my emotions off?" He sounds amused at that. "I never said stop feeling, I said you need to calm down and get your head on straight, you need to get those feelings in check." He frowns a little. "I also never said anything about putting you in a cage. But you're gonna land yourself in all kinds of trouble if you go running around without being focused, or ready." He shrugs. "That's the real reason I took the offer. The Smurf seems capable, but he ain't training the kids around here as well as they need to be trained, I don't want anyone locked away for their own good, I just want you ready when trouble comes." Simone shrugs. "I don't know you well enough to say what you do or don't do with your emotions." she replies back. "And for the record, I'm allowed to have my feathers a little ruffled when some guy jumps out of the gloom and tries to scare me.. and when my boyfriend is off... where I can't help him.. I am not a robot or a soldier.. I never claimed to be nor want to be.. and the kids here don't need to be either.. Prepared sure.. aware of what's out there yes.. but life isn't about waiting for the other shoe to drop.. all of the time.. " "I lived a good deal longer than most because I know when you can sit quiet and enjoy yourself in whatever way does it for you, and when you need to be sitting waiting for trouble to come." He sighs a little looking at Simone. "Sad truth is kid? You've generally gotta be sitting waiting for the other shoe when you want nothing more than to curl up in a ball and let the whole world disappear." He shrugs again. "Still it's your call." He begins back towards the school. "You want help keeping things in check, then I'll help, but you gotta decide what you want kid." With that Logan head for his bike and off the grounds. ftb